


Cut!

by skyblue993



Series: Sterek oneshots collection. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Frottage, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: As per usual, Derek has a hard time drawing a line between professional duty and pleasure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this one shot from my phone, this afternoon, but I had to delete it since I couldn't get a more attentive look at the form. I made some corrections and here it is.

 

"Nice car." Stiles has one of his snarky comments rolling off his tongue about all the cars a guy like Derek has to struggle in choosing between every single morning, but Derek cuts it off by slotting their lips together in a harsh, passionate kiss that manages to make Stiles forget anything but Derek's name-- _Much to Derek's gratefulness and relief._

Stiles gives a breathy moan when Derek pushes him on the leather seat of his fancy camaro, seizing the moment to take the rein of the chaste kiss which miserably turns into something sloppier, filthier, and more desperate one, _literally_ capable of taking their breath away.

Derek crawls up his body, slowly, captivating with a predatory look on his face which does nothing but make Stiles' cock to go stiff, trapped between his underwear and the rough pattern of his jeans.

Stiles gives a small breathless moan, tangling his fingers into his hair and pulling the boy down for another kiss. Derek moans against his mouth with a roll of his hips against Stiles, creating sparkling, _delicious_ friction between their bodies. Stiles writhes beneath him with every roll of Derek's hips against his own and every swipe of his tongue trailing down his neck as if he's drawing a line. Then he bites down gently and Stiles can't help himself but thrust up, his back arching off the backseat as he tries to chase that friction that yeah, is hot and tingling and all that jazz but just _not_ enough.

Derek's mouth finds Stiles's again in a more delicate, less searing kiss this time as in a way to relieve the redness of those lips caused by the desperate urge that laid within him to claim them, make them _swollen_ and _red_ and _consumed_ by Derek and Derek _alone_. His fingers roam over his chest from above the fabric of the shirt he's currently wearing, so thin that Derek's able to get a glimpse of the peak of his nipples pressing against the fabric. Derek's finger brushes against the peak, eliciting a loud moan to escape Stiles' lips. his name being constantly cried out through high pitched moans, so loud and desperate that do nothing but increase the urge to strip Stiles off, filling him up so good that he won't be able to sit without feeling the ghost of Derek's cock in him.

Derek smirks whenever his name is being constantly cried out through high pitched moans, so loud and desperate that do nothing but increase the urge to strip Stiles off, filling him up so good that he won't be able to sit without feeling the sensation of Derek's cock still filling him up.

His fingers trail down to his stomach and follows his happy trail, eliciting goosebumps on their wake. When Derek's fingers are tracing the hem of his shirt, the itching urge to slip beneath that fabric and touch the mole-dotted skin just becomes unbearable.

"Touch me." Stiles's begging him, letting out those mewling noises of pleasure that send shivers up and down his spine, not to mention, make blood rush to his erection, hard rock against Stiles's thigh. "Please.."

Stiles doesn't need to beg for something that Derek desperately wants to give to him so he just thinks _'Fuck it.'_ as he slips his fingers beneath the hem of the shirt and revels in the softness of Stiles's silky skin beneath his touch. He trails his fingers up his stomach until he finally gets to graze his fingertips against the perky peak of his nipple, causing Stiles to let out a strangled laugh. Derek smirks against his neck where he's pressing soothing, kitten licks all over the multitude of red marks he's sucked all over his ivory skin, until this moment. Then, he lifts his mouth to his ear, whispering with deep, husky voice. "Does it make you feel good to be touched like this? Anyone has ever made you come untouched just from touching your nipples?"

"No." Then when Derek pinches his nipple with his thumb and index finger and slowly twist between his fingers.

He feels pride filling his chest as soon as hears Stiles moaning his name, softly, reverently almost as Derek's name is a _prayer_ and then, "Only you make me feel like this."

"Do you want me to strip you?" Derek continues, having visual and sensory proof that what he's doing makes Stiles quiver in _searing_ pleasure. "Do you want me to open you up with my fingers and fill you up with my c--"

_"Cut!"_

They both stare wide-eyed at the man glaring at the both of them through the car window. A loud grunt escapes his lips. "May I remind you that you're supposed to film a make out scene and _not_ a porno?" Jesus! This is the fourth time! Go take a fucking cold shower or something!"

"Yessir." Stiles gulps thickly, throwing a quick look down to their _southern parts_ to assess the damages, which are bad.. _extremely bad._

The director of the movie just shakes his head and orders his assistant to go grab him a latte. "Everybody, take five!" He shouts before walking towards his chair but grunting under his breath -- but still _loud enough_ for them to hear. "They've been nominating them for a fucking Oscar and they afford themselves the luxury of acting like fucking hormonal teenagers!"

Derek and Stiles exchange a knowing look, giving a laugh when they notice that they're still in their position of default which is Derek on top of Stiles, his cock still hard rock and pressing against Stiles' thigh. Their cheeks and ears are still flushed from the heavy kissing session. Derek's hair looks all over the place, messed up by Stiles' fingers tangling and pulling at it in the throes of the passionate moment and their boners are still incredibly pronounced and completely uncomfortable in this position. 

So since Stiles knows the importance of conserving water in this time of economic crisis, he asks Derek with that cocky attitude of his that _he knows_  will make Derek crave for more, "Want to share a shower?"

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
